sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three: "On The Clock"
Greg Daniels - February 25, 2014 12:38 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Room, Zeta Site Greg Daniels ObLt Mueller "This is standard exploration protocol for off-world teams. We meet the locals, give a little introduction, but exercise judgement. If they seem shady or untrustworthy, we don't need to make friends with those who don't want to be, but if they're on the level, we can work things out. We can use allies out here, but we don't jeopardize the security of Earth or this base to do it." Greg explained, "You're all ambassadors as well, not just for your nation or military, but also for the human race." "Let me be clear: if you have to defend yourselves, I'm not going to flail about like the other IOA suits do. I know that some cultures have been encountered are easily insulted, others have some leeway with newcomers, so if something goes down and you did your level best to smooth it over and keep the peace, I won't draw up charges." Greg explained, "But I won't hesitate to send you back to Earth in chains with your discharge papers taped to your head if you intentionally start hostilities." "As for the terrain, we aren't one-hundred percent on this. Gate's in a cave and the MALP found people living in there. Rather than try to roll that by them and spook them, I thought a more personal touch would be required. Now, the Asgard records are telling us that it's a cooler climate, forested mostly with some mountains, fairly wet. Looks to be similar to Germany or Southern Scandinavia. Atmospheric readings from the MALP all are clear, so you'll be fine in whatever gear you take." Greg said. "Very well. Should be fun then." Dieter said, grinning. "If there's nothing else, you're all free to go get geared up." Greg said, "Good luck, and I hope you all do try to enjoy this a bit. It is our first off-world mission, after all." Barring any further questions, Dieter stood up, "Let's get going, freunde." He led the way to the equipment room, and started gearing up, first getting suited up with the AWAS body armor kit, though Dieter still wasn't a fan of the clunky helmet, and went with the Ops Core FAST helmet favored by American SOCOM units instead, and remained with his German Army flecktarn fatigues. After that came his weapons, the base of which were his "Green Beret" 7-inch combat knife, which his brother Klaus had bought for him as a graduation gift when he passed the advanced course for Einzelkämpferlehrgang, and the top of the grip had the twin oak leaves of the EKL2 patch engraved in it, then his SIG Sauer P239 back-up pistol and his German Army-issue H&K USP P8. Following that, he decided on taking a standard P90 and his G8 rifle to cover the entire field of possible engagements, with the P90 good for close-quarters, and the G8 taking everything else. At this point, nothing else in his usual lineup was needed, which was again, a shame, because he really still wanted to take out his MG3. Soon... Still, through it all, he couldn't help but smile. This was exciting, their first off-world mission... OFF Tag IE Teams Aliya Milah - February 25, 2014 05:06 PM (GMT) -ON- Briefing Room, Zeta Site Samal Aliya Milah Aliya nodded, folding her arms over her chest as Mr. Daniels went on. Once he finished and dismissed them she nodded, heading to the equipment room to get into her AWAS gear. She was still debating on the helmet herself. Deciding to jsut go with the usual. That thing was just too bulky for her liking. She grabbed an OD Boonie hat, and wrapped a black and white shemagh around her neck as she sat thinking about her load out. "Hm," she pondered, feeling like a need to switch it up a little bit. She got her hands on a CZ-3A1 Scorpion over her MTAR. Using an actual PDW now. She had it fitted with a tac light and added her MARS RDS to ten weapon, figuring it was a fairly nice look for the Evo. She gave a nod, moving over to a Galil Ace 53, fitted with an eighteen inch barrel, and a Specter DR sight by Elcan. A nice variable sight she can use for close and medium range. As far as the grip went she had been wanting to try out one of those angled one the Americans seemed to be so fond f, she never used on before so she figured now would be as nice a time as any. It was a day of firsts after all. She took a second to go over her kit, insuring all was in order. Now she was debating the grenade launcher. There was no telling if the M32 was going to be needed or not. She shrugged figuring, it's better to be safe than story and stored the weapon in her ruck, adding 40 mike-mike to her kit along with charges and her ordinance disposal kit in the event she needed to do the EOD thing. Her Stargate Command career had seen that skill not being used once, but she felt more or less…prepared just having it on hand. -OFF- Tags: Open Asid Mjolnir - February 27, 2014 01:45 AM (GMT) On: Christopher returned the German's handshake, glancing him over. "Nice to meet you." He said, with a half-grin, feeling a little awkward. "Nice to be aboard, too." He muttered, standing by the door. He listened as the team roster was announced, frowning. Barely had any time to get settled in, or get acquainted with my teammates, and now I'm thrown into a mission. Lovely. He thought to himself, as he stood, and headed towards the armory, tugging out a TAR-21, something he'd acquired an affinity for in his years deployed with the Excalibur Expedition. Well, until they'd run out of ammo for it and parts to keep it up. He shook his head, as he followed at the German officer, towards the gate. "Team 2, gather 'round!" He called out, looking over the others, trying to get a fix on who responded. Off: Tag Dieter, Team 2 Aliya Milah - February 28, 2014 05:11 PM (GMT) -ON- Once Aliya had her kit situated she shifted the Galil to her back and slung the CZ-3A1 over her shoulder. Her hands then picked up the magazine's she loaded for both weapons and proceeded to load them. Making sure to grab a few extra for her Glock as well, packing the corner shot into her Admin pouch for the sake of necessity. The Glock went to her cross draw, and the Jericho found its way into her drop leg holster. She jumped once, giving herself a slight shake down. Eyes moving down the Mars sight of the Scorpion Evo a quick check as she pointed the weapon to the ground and turned the sight on. Satisfied she left the ready room behind and started to move toward the gate room. She heard the call for team two form their new leader and slightly put a shift in her direction, heading his way. "Captain," she gave a curt nod. Liah Donnley - March 2, 2014 11:49 PM (GMT) ON Briefing Room She knew it would seem rash, and she hoped that Commander Daniels would understand, but Liah had quickly regretted her decision to pull herself from the team to concentrate on the administrative side of things had barely lasted a week. Sure, there was plenty to do, but it was mind-numbingly tedious, and most of it honestly could be delegated. All she hoped now was that Daniels would accept her back in the field. Standing by the hatch, she waited for the others to leave before approaching him. "Sir...." OFF TAG GREG David Pinder - March 3, 2014 03:32 AM (GMT) ----Col Sgt David Pinder---- ----Briefing Room/Locker Room---- ----Zeta Site---- David sipped his tea as Daniels spoke. When they were given the go ahead to get ready, he stood with the others and headed off, tea in hand. Opening his locker, he placed his tea on the top shelf. Taking off his leg holster, he got changed and put it back on. With the little information on the terrain, he was um-ing and r-ing about what to take. Eventually settled on the F2000. Although it only had the range of 500 meters (A third of what he is used to.), he liked the feel of it. He opted for night vision scope. If they were going to be in caves, he wanted to know what was there. Checking the safety was on, he then checked the barrel was clear before popping in a mag. Grabbing two more mags, he put them in his vest pocket. He also grabbed two more mags for his glock, putting them in another pocket. Apart from normal extras like a canteen, med kit etc, he also grabbed a small standard scope (with the mount attached.). After putting that in a pocket, he attached his F2000 to his vest and moved back to his locker. Taking out his tea, he locked it up. Giving the cup a quick swirl, he downed what was left and put the cup on top of the locker. Leaning on his locker, he thought about the mission. He couldn't wait to get out there. Not because he was anxious to go on a mission, it was more of a case of being able to stretch his legs. He was hoping to be able to stretch his legs. He hadn't run a marathon for the best part of nine years. Although he had been keeping fit, most of the time he had been on a planet (other than when he was on leave) all he was doing was run here, shoot the bad guys then beam back up. And while at the Zeta site, the furthest he had been was about 100 yards from the main entrance. With a smile, he looked of to Dieter. "Ready when you are sir." OFF: TAG: Dieter, everyone else. Rain Ortega - March 3, 2014 05:54 PM (GMT) -ON- Cpt. Rain Ortega, USMC Briefing Room As the briefing wrapped up and eventually came to a close Rain pushed off of the wall, her attention shifting over to Daniels for a moment. "I'll get Team Three ready to go if needed. Otherwise, I say we’re off to a good start, they seem excited enough." Needless to say that she was in a fairly good mood herself all things considered. It was also nice to see Milah out and about, even participating. though on that note she had somewhat mixed feelings. But as she stated she would support his decision on the matter. Her hands drifted down to her hips, settling there as she turned to see Major Donnley approaching. Rain took the moment to excuse herself, figuring this was something that didn't need her input. "Excuse me," she gave a curt nod as she left them. Lt. Aron Klaudiusz, JWF Armory For the most part Aron stayed out of the way as the teams filed out with their gear. He smiled giving a slight wave to Maya in passing before he walked in himself. He was adorned in the Suez pattern BDU. Sleeves rolled up just before his elbows as he entered the Armory. He was now on standby, they got to work quick with giving him something to do. But in that all he was doing was sitting around and waiting.So essentially, he viewed it as them just getting him out of the way. His gear was simple, a MICH for that head protection, which he clipped to his plate carrier, a G36KV with Aimpoint in his usual configuration in a dessert scheme. Next came the P226 which he holstered, and an MP5N as his secondary. He packed this all away, and took a seat. “Oni wszystko teh zabawy.” Greg Daniels - March 4, 2014 03:12 AM (GMT) ON Locker Room ObLt Mueller "I'd say it's about time we got to doing what we came out here for, right?" Dieter asked with a wry grin as he finished checking over his gear, taking a moment to let the FFW software finish updating before letting it sync up. After the status bar filled up, a digital overlay appeared over everything in his sight. It was certainly handy, though he didn't exclusively rely on it, but it did make everything seem like he was back in the cockpit of an F-302 again... Briefing Room Greg Daniels Greg nodded as Rain took her leave, "Fair enough, Captain. I think Lieutenant Johnston and her team were at the new firing range on Level Four." Greg then looked up to see Doctor Donnley, and waved her in. "Come on in, Doctor, please." Greg said with a polite smile, "What can I do for you?" Secondary Armory/Firing Range 1Lt Grace Johnston, USAF, IE-3 IE-3 was a serious mixed bag of Special Forces operators, thrown together at the last second, and yet, they worked. Grace was an Air Force CRO, her XO was from Greece's ETA Special Paratrooper unit, and from there, she had a Swedish SOG heavy weapons specialist, an RAF Sergeant who handled communications, a French special forces paratrooper who shot his mouth off just as good as he could shoot, and a SEAL who was quiet, unassuming and a whiz with explosives. They were a good bunch, so far, but the question still lingered if they'd ever see any action... OFF Tag Pinder/Open (Dieter) Rain/Liah (Greg) Rain (IE-3) Rain Ortega - March 4, 2014 05:10 AM (GMT) -ON- Cpt. Rain Ortega, USMC Secondary Armory/Firing Range Rain took the bossman's words at face value, something she had no trouble with and made her way onto level Four. Upon arrival and entering the range she could hear the staccato of small arms fire as she moved through observation. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched for a moment. Yeah, they were mixed bag alright. She reached over keying the comm for the interior range. "Lieutenant Johnston, can I have a word with you?" Her finger tapped on the glass for dramatic effect, before she moved away from the set up her eyes took note of the various nationality and couldn't help but enjoy that. While she was sure there was a twinge of annoyance for not being able to go off-world initially with the other teams, she was equally sure that Team 3 was more than aware of their role as well and appreciated it.. Still she wouldn't put it past them if they wanted to jump at it. Though Rain didn't want to jump the gun, plus proper protocol was a must here. This being their first off-world mission from the Zeta-Site meant everything needed to go off without a snag. Rain moved back against the wall, waiting. Her legs crossing subtly at the ankles as her hands rested on her waist, left drifting down to her side arm, tapping at the engraved Kimber wit her index finger. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to tell the Lieutenant something she was more than aware of. -OFF- Tags: Johnston Liah Donnley - March 5, 2014 05:25 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Room "Sir." Liah smiled, then shrugged. "I know I said that I wanted to step back and concentrate on administrative issues, but...well, frankly, I miss being in the field, and if you still have a position for me..." She left the rest hanging, knowing he would understand what she was asking. OFF TAG GREG Greg Daniels - March 5, 2014 06:46 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Room Greg Daniels Greg remained standing, leaning against the table while he heard out the good doctor, and then broke into a smile as he stood up. "Doctor, I'm not going to take your head off and say no. You made a judgement call based on what you thought was the best thing to do, it's changed, that's fine." Greg said, "Nothing's set in stone if you don't want it to be. In fact, I'm sure Lieutenant Mueller won't mind a bit having you back on the team." "I'll get you up to speed and then let you go gear up. Simply put, we're going to be checking out a new planet, I6S-7YM. MALP came out in a cave with some medieval-era primatives living in it, and the database only gave up the basics, that it can support human life and that the temperatures are expected to be about what you'd expect for cooler temperate areas like Germany or Scandinavia. It's a new thing for us, and hopefully something comes of it." Greg explained, "There's not much else to tell right now, just going to have to do a little trail blazing." "So, go on ahead, I'll let Lieutenant Mueller know you're back on Team One." Greg concluded with a grin, letting Liah go on her way. Secondary Armory/Firing Range 1Lt Grace Johnston Grace cleared and safed her M4V1, removing the magazine and racked the bolt open, before heading over to the Marine Captain. By all appearances, how someone with such a small frame like Grace's could handle the physical strains of being a special operations capable medic was inexplicable, yet she was damned good at her job, defying all expectations. Stepping through the first set of doors out of the firing range, she waited for the door to close and seal while she pulled off her ear and eye protection, and then opened the second set, stepping into the armory area itself, where she handed off her M4V1 to the Italian Sergeant currently the armorer on duty. "Yes ma'am, you wanted to see me?" Grace asked. OFF Tag Liah Rain Rain Ortega - March 5, 2014 06:00 PM (GMT) -ON- Cpt. Rain Ortega, USMC Secondary Armory/Firing Range Rain smirked as she pushed off the wall. "Indeed I did. I'll make this quick so I’m not taking up much more of your time." Rain approached brushing off her left shoulder idly. "IE Teams one and two are going out on their first off world. And we all know there's a chance that things won't be hugs and kisses on the first date. So I hate to pull you way but I need your team on standby and ready to go at a moment notice. Likewise we don't know how long this mission will take, so a shift schedule is being set up. You'll be on call with a few bodies from the Special Operations Detachment." She smirked at that bit, it felt good to have people to just pull out of the blue with. Hell even her department was gaining new bodies and she was barely managing to keep up with them all. They were all young and ambitious, hell you had to be. But she liked the challenge, kept her on her toes in the thinking game. "So, can you make that happen for me Lieutenant? Teams are gating off word as we speak, I just want to make sure I’ve got people lined up to save the day if things go all screwy." -OFF- Tags: Grace Liah Donnley - March 6, 2014 11:59 PM (GMT) ON Briefing Room "Doctor, I'm not going to take your head off and say no. You made a judgement call based on what you thought was the best thing to do, it's changed, that's fine." Greg said, "Nothing's set in stone if you don't want it to be. In fact, I'm sure Lieutenant Mueller won't mind a bit having you back on the team." "Awesome!" Liah beamed, bouncing on her toes for an instant before settling and regaining her composure. "Thank you, sir." "So, go on ahead, I'll let Lieutenant Mueller know you're back on Team One." Greg concluded with a grin, letting Liah go on her way. Liah listened quietly to the quick summary, then nodded. "Sounds interesting...and I appreciate that it isn't a desert!" Turning, she headed to the meeting area, grabbing her gear along the way, then checking in with Mueller. "Any special considerations, sir?" she asked, wanting to be prepared, although from the sounds of things they were pretty much flying blind. OFF TAG DIETER Greg Daniels - March 8, 2014 04:58 AM (GMT) ON Equipment Room Dieter smiled and gave Liah a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Glad to have you back out with us, Doctor. Best to gear up as you normally would, maybe pack a bit more in case we have to stick around longer than usual. If you take a weapon, I think a sidearm and a P90 or MP7 will work just fine." Dieter suggested, "Otherwise, let's get going, this is a big moment." Once everyone was ready to go, Dieter led the way to the airlock to the gate room. The first large blast door sealed and then the second one opened. It was a large room, hexagonal like the rest of this base, with a control room to the left of the gate in a seperate room, with it's own blast shield, and the four gate guards, two manning the mounted M2HB .50cal machine guns, the other two in full combat gear with G36s. The gate itself resembled the ones used in the Pegasus galaxy, except that it didn't move at all, not even the display. Each chevron point just lit up with the symbol for the address with a yellow light. After the last one lit up, the gate opened. "And there it goes. Let's get going." Dieter said, leading the way through the stargate. I6S-7YM, Cave The gate let them out in a cave, as noted, right next to a small river running out of the cave. Torches appear to have been fastened to the walls, and there was even a crude wooden ramp leading up into the halls further in, and presumably, the way out, since the chamber the gate was in had nowhere else to go for them. Dieter turned to make sure everyone was through before the gate closed. "Alright, let's get going, then. MALP is about 20 meters ahead." Dieter said, pointing roughly where the HUD pointed out the MALP's location. "I'm on point. Team Two, rear guard. Let's go." Dieter kept his P90 at low-ready, and took point, leading the way through the cave tunnels. There were wooden planks set up to cross over the river and onto the ledges that were wide enough to walk on, until the paths finally led to a large open chamber, with a crevasse that opened to the outside, an overcast day. In the chamber were eight men in leather and hide clothing, with two large iron cages in the corner, a cooking spit in the middle of the room, some animal hide sleeping rolls around it, and a simple wooden table with four chairs opposite of the cages. "Hello." Dieter said, getting their attention. The men all turned and looked at the new arrivals, and the looks on their faces did not suggest they were at all happy about company. They all stood up and drew weapons. Four of them had swords, one had a mace, another an axe, the seventh had a rudimentary crossbow, but the eighth man had something all wrong... It was a Kalashnikov AKMSU, a combination of the 7.62mm caliber AKM, the under folding wire-frame stock of the AKMS, and the small size of the AKSU-74. But the man was holding it with the stock folded and in one hand, like a machine pistol. And it looked well outside of normal manufacturing capabilities. "Now hold on. We're not here for a fight, but we will defend ourselves if we have to." Dieter said, putting up a closed fist to the others. No sense in starting a firefight if they could avoid it. "I think we like your stuff. I think if you want to live, you'll give up your weapons. No sense that the Magistrate's boys get all the new steel." One of the men, who had the most clothing and the nicer looking sword and therefore was likely the leader, said. "And I don't think that's going to happen." Dieter replied, forcefully. OFF Tag IE Teams Liah Donnley - March 8, 2014 07:00 PM (GMT) ON I6S-7YM, Cave Curious as always about a new place, Liah looked around, wishing that there was more time to explore, but this wasn't their target and they had to move on. Then they came across the small group of men and she stopped, not needing to be told. The technology, or the mixture of technologies, had to make one wonder who may have been here before them...and she couldn't help but shiver at the implication of the cages. Hopefully, they weren't for Human use... As the men threatened them, she tensed, her hand moving to rest on the pistol at her hip, wondering if they were really serious to think that they could take on the SG teams with primarily hand weapons, and making her wary that there was more to them than appeared... On The Clock On The Clock